A Time for Change
by LovelyStarry
Summary: Story's Completed! Yay! Ok... Kagome gets new step dad... Inu and Kag get close... Bunches of other things happen... Most of my reviews have been possitive, You may just like my fic too! R&R!
1. Why do I smell tears?

bWell this is my first fanfic and I do hope you enjoy it!/b  
  
brbr  
  
LALALA  
  
brbr  
  
Ok well, I don't own Inuyasha, just incase you were wondering, but seriously, who would claim him on here?(dumb people)(I am broke… meaning; DON'T SUE!!!!)  
  
brbr  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
brbr  
  
Title: Home sweet… hell whole?  
  
brbrbr  
  
Chapter 1: Why do I smell tears?  
  
brbr  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
brbr.  
  
He couldn't wait to see her, to catch her sweet sent as she climbed out of the well, it's just too bad that he couldn't even admit this to himself…but at least, he knew, without denial, how beautiful she was. So lively and happy all the time, her deep blue eyes always carried a certain twinkle- wait a minute!!! He thought to himself 'What the hell am I thinking? She is Kagome! iKagome/i', he thought her name a second time as if to remind himself who and what she was to him, the "Shard-detector". And that was all. Right?  
  
brbr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
brbr   
  
She ran to the well, half stumbling as she went, her eyes were blinded with hot tears as they streamed relentlessly down her cheeks. She reached the well but could not will herself to jump down; instead, she curled into a ball and cried until her tears ran dry.When that finally did happen she thought to herself, 'Time for a inew/i life', her mother had said this 'oh-so-cheerfully' as she announced her engagement. Kagome couldn't take it, it's not that she didn't try to like him, she really did! But there was this un-spoken conflict between her mother's new fiancé and herself, she ibHATED,/b/i this guy! His cool way of acting all but disappeared when her mother was away, he would yell and scream, blaming her for the most outrageous things!And now the ass whole was going to be her istep-father/i, it was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
brbr  
  
Finally, she calmed herself down, but she now carried an emotionless face that she had adorned during the rein of "King Takato". The bags under her eyes were red from the tears and her voice that had burrowed deep into her throat over the past week, was small and meek, she doubted that she would be able to talk when she got to the futile-era.  
  
brbr  
  
She fixed her hair, straightening and tucking it behind her ears, and dusted herself off.  
  
Then she took a deep sigh and she made her way into the well.  
  
brbr  
  
The Futile-era would be a welcomed change from life at her house, where, amazingly, little Sota lived entirely un-effected by the major change just recently afflicted on their lives.   
  
brbr  
  
Suddenly, she found herself longing to be held by someone, no, not just someone, but iInuyasha/i. The thought frightened her, even implying the slightest need to be held would make him laugh out loud,(or so she thought) so she brushed the thought away, she really didn't need anymore pain for today.  
  
brbr  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
brbr  
  
Inuyasha began to wonder what was taking Kagome so long, I mean, it was almost dark, and she had promised to come back today. He, somehow, used this to justify the worry that was now creeping all over him (but we all know the truth, don't we?*.*). He was about ready to get out of the tree he was oh-so-comfortably perched on, when, suddenly, he finally caught her scent!  
  
brbr  
  
But something was wrong, very, very wrong. This wasn't the same scent he had smelled so many times before, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was defiantly different. Then it hit him, ithe difference was that her scent was stained with that of tears/i.br  
  
'Why do I smell tears'? He asked himself. He had seen her cry a few times before, but this was different, the smell of tears dominated her scent this time, something had REALLY upset her. (good way to put two and two together, Inu!)  
  
brbr  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
brbrbrbr  
  
Terribly sorry folks but you will all have to wait 'till the next chapter to see what happens next…  
  
Will Inu comfortingly take Kagome in his arms? Or will he rudely laugh in her poor wittle face?(don't worry Kagome fans! It's all good! Umm, well, sort of.)  
  
brbr  
  
Cliffy- Just deal!!! (heehee, Mandy Moore flick that I have yet to see, though, I somewhat doubt I will… NO offence to anyone)*~Paranoia~*  
  
brbr  
  
Be sure to respond! Your opinions iARE/i important to us!   
  
(and its not just like the bull you get with those little "How am I doing" employee evaluation cards!!!)  
  
brbr  
  
HEE-HEE   
  
brbr  
  
Tootles! 


	2. Inuyasha's Words and Kagome's Smile

~~  
  
~~  
  
Well, as I am sure you could tell, I was having some technical difficulties   
  
with chapter 1... yeah`~`  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well anyways... I am having some computer defficulties... I have already completely  
  
lost this story once... So sorry if the second version sucks...  
  
Oh yeah! I am going to be thanking all my reviewing peoples in the next chapter...  
  
yes there will be 3!  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Ps.I don't own Inuyasha, and if you think I do you are an IDIOT because I JUST TOLD   
  
YOU I DON'T!!!!!!!!   
  
Pps. If I spell the names wrong, it is because I am also an IDIOT. I appologise in advance.   
  
(Just informing you that in the story, words with all caps just have an emfasis, most times)   
  
~   
  
Ok well...   
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Words and Kagome's Smile  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome emerged from the well, her face was emotionless, like everything  
  
had been drained from her, the twinkle in her eye, that Inuyasha loved so much, was gone. Her   
  
eyes were red from crying. Inuyasha walked over to her, and without any warning, she leaned   
  
forward so that her forehead was now resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, suddenly overcome with  
  
emotion, she cupped her hands over her face and started sobbing hysterically.  
  
~  
  
"I thought,"she mumbled threw her fingers,"I thought that coming here would help me forget, that   
  
I would get over it, but-but,"she started to cry again.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what to do, but instinktivly he pulled Kagome into a hug and just let her cry on   
  
his shoulder for a little while, while he slowly started to think the worst.  
  
"What happened?" He asked somewhat shaken, when she started to calm down.  
  
~  
  
Kagome suddenly became all to aware of the strong arms that now held her in a hug, she looked  
  
at Inuyasha and saw the worried expresion on his face, the look made her feel undeserving and   
  
stupid, I mean, parents get re-married everyday, why should this be any different.  
  
~  
  
"Well?"He asked again, strangly tender.  
  
~  
  
"Uh-umm, well," she began," My mom got engaged, and I mean I guess I should be happy about   
  
it, but- he doesn't like me very much, and, well, I don't like him much either..." her voice trailed off.  
  
~  
  
"Sounds like a basterd to me," Inuyasha said in his trademark "arrogant" tone,"Anyone who could   
  
possibly hate you must be."  
  
Kagome searched his voice for sarcassam, but found none.  
  
Inuyasha would have done anything at that second to take back what he had said, not that he didn't   
  
mean it. He was already coming up with an excuse for what he said when he looked at Kagome's   
  
face, she now wore a smile, and had a slight twinkle in her eye. He felt suddenly proud, he had  
  
made Kagome's face come back to life, it made him happy, though, he didn't understand why.  
  
He thought to himself,'Its not like it is MY responcability to make her happy.' Still, he liked the feeling  
  
of it.   
  
~  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. That made me feel a lot better."  
  
~  
  
"Feh."  
  
~  
  
Kagome suddenly became aware of how late it was getting, and she motioned for Inuyasha and her  
  
to go to Keade's hut to see everybody. She had missed Sango, Shippo, Keada, and even the pervert  
  
himself, Miroku. She didn't know why she ever left this place. Then if hit her,' Damn school' she   
  
thought..  
  
~  
  
They truged along slowly in silence until Inuyasha said,"So, what did your mother say when you became  
  
so upset?"  
  
~  
  
"She told me,"Kagome said in a some what pissed off voice,"that she "didn't understand why I couldn't be  
  
happy" for her, she said, "Though you may think it does, Kagome, the world doesn't revolve around you!"  
  
she continued,"My mom has changed so much since she met him, I feel like I don't know her anymore."  
  
She looked to the ground,"And on top of all that, I feel so stupid for being so upset, its not like it is MY   
  
desision if she is to get married or not, I just wish that it was to someone that at least LIKED me..." her  
  
voice trailed off.  
  
~  
  
"Seems to me," Inuyasha said in a calm voice,"That your mother's desision affects more than just her, I guess  
  
she just doesn't realize it, how much it is hurting you...Did she see you crying?"  
  
~  
  
"Yes," she said somberly,"Then she said everything I just told you, when she left me I started for the well."  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha thought about this, he had seen Kagome's mother before, she always seemed so nice and caring,  
  
like a good mother should be, but then he remembered how Kagome had also said that she had changed.  
  
~  
  
"Doesn't make any sense to me," he said finally.  
  
~  
  
Kagome just smiled at him.  
  
~  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
~  
  
"It's just that,"She began,"I am not used to you being so nice and caring towards me, Inuyasha... It's nice."  
  
~  
  
"Feh," he said, once again using his arogant "don't give a fuck" tone."I had to do something to get you to   
  
stop crying,"he liked how his excuse was going, so he added,"Besides, it probably would have made you   
  
lose your consentration on the shards, you are, after all, only the Shard Detector!"  
  
~  
  
With that her face became angery, she stomped on his foot so hard he kneeled over in pain, she stomped   
  
off ahead with out him.  
  
When he finally caught up to her, she said,"You can be so...so, urrgh! Irrotating at times!"  
  
"Hmpf."was his only reply as he sulked along, arms crossed.  
  
~  
  
Why did Kagome always take everything so literally? Geez! What did she want him to say,"Oh Kagome!  
  
let me hold you and make everything all better"? For some reason, that thought didn't bother him as   
  
much as he thought it might...'CRAP,'he thought,' What the hell am I thinking.'  
  
~  
  
'Why does Inuyasha always have to be such a jerk!'she thought,'And right after he was being so sweet to  
  
me?!'Then it occured to her,'What if he is just covering up how he really feels? No- Kikyo will always max  
  
me out when it comes to Inuyasha's heart, I am just the "Shard-Detector",best not to even think about it...'   
  
she thought somberly.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha, realizing how late it was getting broke the silence and said"Everybody has probably already   
  
eaten by now."  
  
~  
  
"Thats ok,"Kagome said,"I am more tired than hungery anyways, if fact, I think I will go right to sleep   
  
when we get there-oh-"she said realizing that her tears had kept Inuyasha from getting dinner,"I am   
  
sorry if I kept you from eating."  
  
~  
  
"Its ok,"he mumbled, slightly confused as to why she didn't seem upset with him anymore.  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
At Keade's house everybody was waiting for Inuyasha to return with Kagome, it had gotten so  
  
late they had decided to go ahead and eat without them.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder what is taking them so long." Sango announced.  
  
~  
  
"Think about it,"Miroku said slyly, though the expression on his face stayed the same,"It is late,   
  
Inuyasha AND Kagome are late getting here, seriously Sango- What do you THINK happened?"  
  
~  
  
"Shut up," Sango said sternly.  
  
~  
  
"I don't get it."Shippo said innocently.  
  
~  
  
"Don't get what?"Suddenly all eyes turned to the door where Inuyasha and Kagome were now   
  
standing.  
  
~  
  
"I didn't get what Miroku said, about what was taking you so long."he replied oh-so-sweetly.  
  
~  
  
"And just what did Miroku say,"he asked, staring at the monk who was now studying something  
  
that appeared to be on the wall to the right.  
  
~  
  
"Oh just drop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome said somewhat playfully.  
  
~  
  
All eyes were now on Kagome, her red face, and her tear stained cheeks.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome,"Sango said, sounding conserned,"What happened? Why were you crying?"  
  
~  
  
"Yes, Kagome," Miroku added,"Whats wrong?"  
  
~  
  
Then all three of them looked at Inuyasha, who didn't know what was going on, and they all  
  
said "Did HE(refering to Inu) have something to do with it?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey!" He yelled in his own defence,"What-cha blamin me for?"  
  
~  
  
"Because its ALWAYS you,"Shippo informed him in an innocent, matter-o-factly tone.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha was about to hit Shippo on the head when he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder,  
  
she said with a smirk,"No, not this time, but if you don't mind, I am kind of tired and don't  
  
really feel like talking, I think I will just go to sleep." Then she added,"By the way,"She was  
  
looking around,"Where is Keade?"  
  
~  
  
"Oh, Keade,"Sango began," Well someone in the village became ill, she had to go and stay   
  
with them, she will be back as soon as she can." Then she added,"You do look tired, I   
  
think mayber you SHOULD go to bed. If you want, we can talk in the morning." She said,  
  
hopefully.  
  
~  
  
"Ok, sounds good," Kagome replied,"Good night everyone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome was sound alseep, Miroku interigated Inuyasha to attempt to find out what happened   
  
that made her so upset.  
  
Inuyash, who was attempting to fall alseep, opened one eye, looked at him and said," Didn't you hear  
  
her say she would tell you tomorrow?"  
  
~  
  
"Yes," he said, not having anything clever to back it up with," But I would just like to know." then a smile  
  
crept on his face," She didn't tell you, did she." he closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Well, think what you want, I am still not talking." Inuyasha said strangly cool.  
  
~  
  
'Hmm, I wonder what has come over Inuyasha,'he did something resembling a laugh, though, toned down,  
  
and thought,'he must just be tired'. With that he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, along with Sango,   
  
Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, so ends an other exciting chapter of my Inuyasha FanFic!  
  
So I will leave you with some new questions:  
  
How will the group react to Kagome's news?  
  
Are they going to find another shard?  
  
Who is Keade tending to, and whats wrong?   
  
Ok, well now that you have something new to think about,  
  
I just want to remind you to LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!  
  
Ok Well... TOOTLES!  
  
...................................HEEHEE........................***..............***   
  
........................................................................* @ *..........* @ *  
  
.......................................I.................................***......|.......***  
  
.....................................LIKE........................................|  
  
................................................................................. ^   
  
......................................IT!...................................\_______/  
  
.....................................................................................- 


	3. Thank You

HEHE!!! THIS IS CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
~  
  
Well once again I would just like to once again inform you that I don't own Inuyasha or any other o' them dudes!  
  
~  
  
I want you to know that I still want reviews!!!  
  
~  
  
HEHE lalala  
  
ok well I didn't have much trouble with the last chapter so I hope it was as good as the first  
  
(I don't know because I haven't gotten any reviews yet)(by "yet" I mean before I wrote this)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well once again...  
  
~  
  
Lets Get On With The Show!!!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
~  
  
Chapter 3: Thank You  
  
~  
  
Kagome was lying on her back, staring up at the celine, tears welling in her eyes. When she felt she was about to  
  
start crying she rolled on to her stomache and burried her face in her pillow. She just let herself cry silently into the   
  
pillow.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up, slightly startled by something, he cursed his sensitive ears, but then he heard what he took to be  
  
a slight whimper, once again the smell of tears reached his nose. 'Kagome,' was the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
He looked over to where she was sleeping, she was on her stomache, and, most definatly, crying.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome continued to cry, until she felt a strong, yet, comforting hand on her back. She rolled her head and found   
  
herself looking into two golden pools, shining in the moon light in a sea of dark black. Her eyes ajusted and proved  
  
what she had already known, it was Inuyasha.  
  
'I guess he heard me,'she thought to herself. She was glad.  
  
~  
  
"Hey," he said in a clam whisper."Are you ok?"  
  
~  
  
"Yeah," she said,"I was just thinking...its stupid, really, I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
~  
  
He smiled, though, she couldn't see it in the dark. Her voice sounded sweet to him, like hunny. This time however, he  
  
didn't deniy it. He savored her sound in his ears.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. You sure you're ok?" he asked.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, really."she said trying to convince herself as much as him.  
  
~  
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he tried not to sound too hopefull, he didn't want her to feel obligated, or know that  
  
he really wanted her to say "yes".  
  
~  
  
"Uh- sure," she said, taking a little by suprise, this wasn't a usual Inuyasha action.  
  
~  
  
He extended his hand to her, when she took it he was suprised to see how well it fit, like a perfect match. He   
  
wondered if she realized this as well. He wondered when he would stop being so confused. At that moment,  
  
he felt like he had a million voices in his head all going at once.  
  
One said;"Inuyahsa! Take her in your arms! hold her! kiss her! tell her how you feel!"  
  
Another said;"You IDIOT! What the hell do you think you are doing!"  
  
Another still said;"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! What are you doing!!!Have you forgotten about KIKYO!?!"  
  
And one more said;"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! Kikyo DIED! She is GONE!... Isn't Kagome lovly?"  
  
'Yes she is,' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was suprised when Inuyasha didn't release her hand when she stood up, instead he held onto it like it   
  
was a part of him, but then she realized, it wasn't just that, he was like he was a part of her too. All through their  
  
clasped hands. She was nervous, but calm and sereen at the same time. She tried to understand Inuyasha, but   
  
sometimes, she just couldn't. If he just let her in a little more, if he would just talk to her. 'He has such beautiful  
  
eyes...WAIT A MINUTE! WHOA! WERE DID THAT COME FROM? Calm down Kagome,' she told her-  
  
self. But she had to admit it, you could drown in those amber pools.  
  
~~~  
  
They walked along silently still hand in hand, neither wanting to let go, neither wanting to break the silence for fear  
  
that it would cause their hands to release... The night was beautiful, and peaceful, the sound of crikets could be heard   
  
in the distance, the full moon above.  
  
~~~  
  
A smile crept apon Kagome's face that she couldn't keep hidden. She looked at Inuyasha, who was standing next to   
  
her, he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. She stopped walking, and whispered into his ear "Thankyou."  
  
~~~  
  
Every hair on Inuyasha's back stood on end when she whispered into his ear. It wasn't so much what she said, but   
  
the way she said it, the way he felt her breath on his face. He realized that right then he would have liked nothing   
  
more than to kiss her, but he resisted. 'No,' he thought,'Not now. Not when she is so upset.' He suprised himself  
  
with his consiteration to her.  
  
~~~  
  
Her face was slightly blushed, 'God,' she thought,' The way I am carrying on about this I might have well kissed him!'  
  
The new thought made her blush even more.  
  
She felt Inuyasha tence up a moment or too after she spoke. 'Oh God!' she thought,'I made him uncomfortable!'  
  
~~~  
  
They were being followed. Inuyasha could tell, and probably for a while now. The scent was fermilier, 'DAMN!,'  
  
he thought' Of all times for HER to show up!'  
  
~~~  
  
Yes, it was Kikyo. Though, this time, she had a different agenda, she had no intension of interupting, but she had no  
  
choice, she had to tell him.   
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said somewhat haistily and still looking forward, "I don't want to alarm you, but, we are being followed..."He hesitated,"Its Kikyo."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, or what to think, but she figured it would end in her leaving them to "talk".  
  
"Ok," she said in a meak voice, "I will just go..." she started to turn around when Inuyasha gripped her hand.  
  
~~~  
  
"No," he said, still not looking at her,"Don't go."  
  
He didn't see Kagome's face when she heard his words, the tears that were welling up when he mentioned Kikyo  
  
drifted out, but she was happy, and all warm inside, He wanted her to STAY!  
  
~~~  
  
Well by now they had stopped walking and were waiting for Kikyo to appear, Inuyasha still held fast onto Kagome's  
  
hand, he wasn't going to let Kikyo stop him from being happy. He was just starting to realize how he always felt so...  
  
wonderful when around her, so free, and happy... Not so with Kikyo.   
  
~~~  
  
"Inuyasha," a somber voice said. They were waiting for her,"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a stern  
  
voice.   
  
~  
  
"Just... to tell you... Kagome," she said seeing her as Inuyasha pushed her slightly behind himself, still holding her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome... I am not here to cause trouble..." she walked forward towards Kagome, and smiled, a sad  
  
smile. "You, you have given my...or rather, our, soul a better home than I ever could. I have proven myself  
  
underserving... I realize,"she continued," That your death would mean the restoration of my life, but even so,  
  
if the soul was returned to me because of, well, your murder, it would be tainted with hate, acctually, because of   
  
my past actions, it would be tainted anyways, and, I would not be back to my old self, for that person  
  
is gone forever..." she looked at Kagome, "Am I frightening you?" she asked.  
  
~  
  
"I-I- am... just a, a little suprised is all,"she replied, her statement bearly covering how she really felt inside.  
  
~  
  
"Well, not to worry," Kikyo began again,"I no longer wish to be alive again, my time in this world ended  
  
50 years ago, I was not ment to come back, but sence i have, I feel it still a part of my responcability to  
  
watch over the Shikon Jewl... and when I am no longer needed for it, I will depart from this world,   
  
hopefully for good. I, in this current state, am mearly a ghost in solid form, I cannot partake in life as  
  
you or Inuyasha could, I am mearly, a ghost." She smiled and turned her face away. "I am glad, Inuyasha,  
  
that you have already decided to let go of me, it makes things all the more easier for me to say what I must   
  
say..." she started again, "Inuyasha, if I had really loved you, I would have wanted your happieness, no  
  
matter what, and I know that your happieness does not lye with me, I considered you my last link to the  
  
living world and used your heart selfishly for my own gain... But, you, you are not innocent yourself, you too used  
  
me... You used me as a link to your life before my arrow, you thought that you were supposed to love me...  
  
I suggest you stop listening to your head for matters of the heart, Inuyasha, your head will desive you, while  
  
your heart will tell you your deepest desire... This same realization brought me to understand everything  
  
I have just told you... I am finally at peace."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha, who had stood there dumbfounded this entire time, now had no idea as to what to say...  
  
"What- what do you want me to say? Kikyo?"  
  
~  
  
"Nothing," she replied," I just needed you to know, I didn't want you to have to worry about me anymore, you   
  
know, disrupting this new live you have aquired with the help of this girl," she smirked,"she has accomplished  
  
what I could not." and with that she turned and left, no telling what, exactly, Kagome had done.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was still clamped to Kagome's hand, and she was holding on too. They were stunned at what had just   
  
happened, Kikyo had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. She left them dumbfounded with nothing  
  
they could think to say.  
  
~  
  
The only link they still had was through their hands, neither of them showed any signs of wanting to let go...  
  
They stood in the same possition for a few moments, absorbing what had just happened.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha,"Kagome said meakly,"Maybe we should head back..."  
  
~  
  
Kagome's voice shock Inuyasha back to reality,"Yeah," he said."Yeah, it is late, you need to sleep."  
  
He smiled at her, not a big smile, but a warm and comforting one. It put Kagome at ease.  
  
~  
  
"Ok," she said,"lets go."  
  
~  
  
They walked back in silence and went right to sleep... It was too late to discuss what had happened, but knowing  
  
that they had gone through it together, put them at ease.  
  
They slept peacefuly through the night, Kagome's tears did not return.  
  
~  
  
When Kagome woke the sun was shinning, she had slept quite late, unlike Inuyasha, who didn't need the sleep.  
  
Not wanting to inform the others about the events that took place after they went to sleep, Inuyasha blamed   
  
Kagome's over sleeping on the fact that she had been so upset the day before, they excepted this without   
  
argument. Until, that is, they saw Kagome awake with a slight smile, there minds began sworming with silent  
  
questions.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome," Sango asked," What exactly were you so upset about yesterday? I mean, you look a lot better,  
  
do you want to talk about it now?"  
  
~  
  
"Oh, that..." Kagome said looking down.  
  
~  
  
'Great.' Inuyasha thought sarcastically,'Sango has gone and reminded her of it, Kagome better not get upset!'  
  
~  
  
"Its stupid really,"She went on to tell them what she had told Inuyasha the day before.  
  
~  
  
"Oh," Sango said understandingly after Kagome finished her story, leaving out the part where she cried in Inuyasha's  
  
arms.  
  
~  
  
"Poor Kagome!" Shippo said comfortingly." Maybe he will go away!"  
  
~  
  
Kagome laughed,"No, I don't think so Shippo, but thanks!"  
  
~  
  
*I wonder why Kagome seems so much more livly today* Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
~  
  
*I don't know... uh- best talk about this later...* she replied, noticing that Inuyasha was staring at them, it made her  
  
realize that he probably could hear everything they were saying...  
  
~  
  
Just then Kaede brust in, slightly out of breath,"Oh, Thank the hevans!" she said,"Kagome! you are here!"  
  
~  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome said, concerned,"What is it? Whats wrong?"  
  
~  
  
"It is the child I have been tending to, the poor dear is on the verge of death!" she said slightly shaken.  
  
"And I belive," She continued,"That you, with your modern medicine, are the only one who could save the small  
  
ones life!"  
  
~  
  
"Kaede! I am so sorry! But I, I was so upset yesterday, I left without the medical supplies!"She said cursing herself  
  
on the inside.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome! You must go and get it," then she added somlemly," Without that medicine, she WILL die."  
  
~  
  
Kagome bit her lip, she knew she had no choice, but that would mean facing her family, her mother, and her step  
  
father...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well that was chapter 3!  
  
Tune in next time to see what Kagome will do!!!  
  
Will she say "FORGET THE LITTLE BRAT! I AM NOT GOING BACK!!!"  
  
Or will she brave her fears and go for the medicine? (ok we all know answer to that)  
  
But the question is... will she go alone???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
HEE HEE  
  
See ya chapter 4  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ps. I will regard the reviews when the story is over... sorry about the inconviniance...  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Tootles!!! 


	4. I will go

Well people! We have made it to Chapter 4!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lets hope that it turns out like the first three!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4: I will go  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"You can count on me Keade," Kagome said determined,"I won't let the child die."  
  
~  
  
"I knew you would, Kagome,"She said slightly relieved,"You have a good, pure heart."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome would have given anything to not have to go, but she knew she had no choice, a life   
  
was far more important that a feud she carried with her mother. She, none the less, was  
  
terrified to go alone. Kagome started to prepare to go when all of a sudden...  
  
~  
  
"I will go with you, Kagome, that is, if you want."  
  
~  
  
Everyone was shocked, Had Inuyasha really just said that? In front of everyone?   
  
~  
  
He had, and he still had the same serious expression on his face with no sign of coming up with a   
  
cocky, and most likely hurtful, excuse for his asking.   
  
Kagome, still slightly stunned shook her head "yes", and said "Yes,Thank you Inuyasha, I would really  
  
appericiate it..." her voice trailed off..'This has to be too good to be true,'she thought.  
  
~  
  
"Ok," Inuyasha replied,"Lets go."  
  
~~~  
  
He had been waiting for a chance to be alone with Kagome since she had woken up this morning. He needed,  
  
andwanted to talk to her about last night, even though he had no clue as to what to say.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was slightly angious for Inuyasha to say something after they had left, they were nearing the well   
  
and once on the other side that wouldn't have much of a change to talk.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha forced himself to speak,"I-I think that we, we um, need to talk... about last night..."  
  
~  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied,"I think you are right..."  
  
~  
  
"But I, um, really have no clue what to say..." he added. He had plenty he could say, but... well, there   
  
was no way he was going to risk embarrasment.  
  
~  
  
"Me either." Though that was not entirly true. She too had plenty she could say, but didn't want to run the  
  
risk of embarassment.  
  
~  
  
Well, they had ran out of time, there was the well, and they couldn't wait because a life was at risk, the   
  
longer they took, the less chance of the child surviving.  
  
~  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, with Inuyasha close behind her.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome", Inuyasha began when they were out of the well," Does your step father know about, well, where exactly  
  
you go?"  
  
~  
  
"Honestly... I really don't know, my Mom may have told him, or he may just think that I ran away yesterday..."  
  
she replied.  
  
~  
  
They started up the hill together, going quickly and hoping that they might not have to run into anyone. Until  
  
they saw him Takato, Kagome's step father. When Inuyasha saw Kagome stop and stiffen, he asked"That guy him?"  
  
~  
  
She nodded yes and started forward again.  
  
~  
  
"Oooohhh" he said in a sarcastic voice,"I see that you have finally decided to come crawling back home, and  
  
who isthis?"he asked looking in Inuyasha's direction, "You know, its considered a little odd to dress up like   
  
that," he said refering to Inuyasha's appearence, "So Kagome, did you go to HIM(refering to Inu) last night?  
  
Is HE your boy friend? Because he seems like the perfect match, just as strange as you."  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha was seriously considering killing the guy! 'What gave him the right to talk to Kagome like that?' he  
  
thought."Then he said in a rude voice, "What gives you the right to talk like that?!"  
  
~  
  
Then Takato said,"What gives YOU the right to wear those rediculous dog ears???"  
  
~  
  
"The fact that I was born with em!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
~  
  
"Oh yeah right! You expect me to belive THAT?" he asked mockingly.  
  
~  
  
"I don't EXPECT you to belive anything, I didn't come here to prove to you anything and I don't intend to,"  
  
then he added tenderly to Kagome, "Go and get what you need," then he added a little louder so Takato could   
  
hear, "Then we can leave."  
  
~  
  
"Ok, sure" Kagome said meakly as she started off into the house.  
  
~  
  
"So tell me, what buisness do you have with MY step daughter? I don't think I much like her hanging around with  
  
the likes of you," he said rudly with his arms crossed, eyeing Inuyasha up and down disapprovingly.  
  
~  
  
"Well luckily, who Kagome does and doesn't hang out with isn't for you to decide, besides, her mother doesn't   
  
seem to have a problem with it." Inuyasha was getting more pissed off at the guy by the second, no wonder   
  
Kagome had been so upset, the guy was an ass!  
  
~  
  
"Kagome's mother...Knows? About... YOU?" he was baffled. She hadn't mentioned any of this to him.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly a female voice rang out and asked "Whats all the noise out here?"   
  
It was Kagome's mother, much to Inuyasha's relief.  
  
~  
  
"You knew about this," Takato said somewhat angrily as he jerked his thumb in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave her a smirk.  
  
~  
  
"Oh Takato," she said calmly,"This is Kagome's friend, Inuyasha... he's not from around here..."  
  
~  
  
"Well... did you know that Kagome was with this boy ALL night???" he asked menisingly.  
  
~  
  
"She did? Oh thats a relief! I was begining to think she REALLY ran away..." she said relieved.  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked sternly, "You mean you knew that she was galavanting off with this... boy? Doing  
  
who knows what?"  
  
~  
  
"Uhh-- Don't worry! I um trust Inuyasha! He wouldn't hurt Kagome." She said reasuringly.  
  
~  
  
"Well did you know she was going to leave with him?" he asked slightly pissed.  
  
~  
  
"Well, she has to, I mean, doesn't she Inuyasha?" she spoke to him for the first time.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, she is bringing medicine to a child who was poissened, the kid would die without it," he said defiently.  
  
~  
  
"Well then, that settles it, Kagome has to go!" she said.  
  
~  
  
"You acctually belive that story? It was pure BULL!" he said, now clearly upset.  
  
~  
  
"Listen, I will explain it to you later, I need to speak with Inuyasha and Kagome when she comes down here, so,  
  
honey, I would appericiate it if you would wait inside." she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
It creeped Inuyasha out. But it got him to leave, which was a plus.  
  
~  
  
"You usually don't come back with Kagome, why did you this time," she was slightly frowning.  
  
~  
  
"I just felt like it, I don't have to tell YOU anything," he said, back to his old arrogant voice.  
  
~  
  
"Well, was she crying when you saw her yesterday?" She asked introsivly.  
  
~  
  
"Why does that matter?" he asked.  
  
~  
  
"Whats going on?" Kagome asked timidly seeing her mother and Inuyasha talking.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome," her mother said sternly,"I don't know what you told him, but it is like he thinks we are beating you  
  
or something! Just because your not happy doesn't mean you have to go telling everyone how HORRIBLE   
  
your little life is!"  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha looked on dumbly, he hadn't said anything to make her think that! But he now saw Kagome's eyes fill  
  
with tears, she brushed past him, not wanting her mother to see her cry.  
  
He went after her and pulled her into a hug, while her mother was still in plain view.   
  
Then Inuyasha yelled back at her mother,"I don't know what she did to you, but what ever it was I cant' belive   
  
it made her deserve these tears!!!" He flashed her an angery look.  
  
~  
  
Maybe he was right, she thought, but, she couldn't do anything about it at that moment, so she let them go.  
  
~  
  
When they got back to the Fuedal Era, Kagome had began to calm down, she loved how caring Inuyasha was  
  
being towards her... 'I love him' she thought, 'No use denying it anymore, I just can't, though, I wish there   
  
was away I could find out how he feels about me.' She was somewhat happy and sad with her new realization.  
  
~  
  
They hurried to Keade's hut where she was waiting for them, mounted on a horse, Kagome just did what she had  
  
done so many times before, and climbed on Inuyashas back, and they were off. Though, it now felt a little akward  
  
for her, and him too, though she didn't know.  
  
~  
  
'She smells so nice' he thought as he ran along side Keade's galloping horse, 'she always smells nice.'  
  
He was stuck on her, and he knew it. He just wished he knew what to do about it.  
  
~  
  
They got there quickly, and entered the hut of the child. When they entered the room they saw a pale young  
  
girl lying in a poorly put together bed. Kagome pulled out everything she had brought with her, as she looked  
  
tenderly at the poor little girl.   
  
Once Kagome had administered the medicine once, Keade said "Kagome, just tell me how long to wait  
  
to administer the medicine and I can take over from here."  
  
~  
  
"Every 2 hours, until you start to see some improvement," she answered looking at the bottle.  
  
~   
  
Keade showed them to the door and told them that she would return when the child was well again.  
  
~  
  
And then just like that, they were alone together again.  
  
And once again, the tension began to build up between them. They both wished that they could hold the other's   
  
hand, but didn't want risk it.  
  
~  
  
'This is STUPID!'Inuyasha growled at himself,'It is just Kagome! There is no reason for you to not be able to   
  
speak to her!'  
  
~  
  
Finally, he rounded up the courage needed to speak to her,"Kagome," he said to her,"Your mother had no business  
  
speaking to you that way. I-I, it, well, I can't belive she said that stuff to you, you didn't deserve it."  
  
~  
  
She smiled, and said "Thanks", she accidently bumped into his arm, when she did, he took her fingers in his hand,  
  
Kagome blushed, her stomache was fluttering. She like the feeling of his rough skin surrounding her hand, they  
  
were strong and comforting, they held her when she was sad, and protected her when she was in danger, to her,  
  
they were perfect.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha suprised himself when he grabbed her hand, but felt great when he felt her hold his in return. He wanted   
  
to kiss her now more than ever.  
  
~  
  
Kagome was watching Inuyasha through the corner of her eye, he had lovly eyes, Amber pools, she wished  
  
she could just stare into them forever. Her arm brushed against Inuyasha's arm, she wished that he would just  
  
pull her to him and... 'God Kagome', She thought to herself,'Whats wrong with you?'  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha stoped, he just couldn't take it anymore, he turned to her, grabbed her other arm, slightly pulling her  
  
nearer to him, and said,"I-I um, K-Kagome?" he said questioningly, she was starring into his eyes, and he was   
  
starring at her's in return, they were so lost in eachothers eyes they almost didn't reaize it when there lips   
  
met.  
  
~  
  
Kagome, taken by suprise that she had now been pulled so close to Inuyasha, she looked into his eyes, they were  
  
so beautiful. Something had come over her, his eyes hypnotised her, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing   
  
him, her first kiss ever.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha now placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him, the kiss wasn't like anything he had   
  
expirianced before, it was magical to him, all of his problems seemed to drift away from him, leaving him  
  
feeling as he had never felt before. He loved her, he knew he did.  
  
~  
  
Kagome felt his tounge press its self lightly into her mouth, she welcomed it. She became lost in her connection  
  
with Inuyasha, she knew she loved him, she loved him more than he could know.  
  
~  
  
There lips seperated at last and she burried her face into his chest. He just held her for a while, they were   
  
finally together. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, he could smell the shampoo's scent that lingered in her   
  
hair.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome, I, well," he couldn't find the right words, she was now staring intently into his eyes."I, think,  
  
I mean..."  
  
he couldn't finish it.  
  
~  
  
She smiled and stroked his ear with one hand, while the other was resting on his shoulders, which of couse  
  
made him blush while trying to supress a "prr".  
  
~  
  
They kissed again, and she smiled... at that moment, she had forgotten all of her problems, the only thing  
  
she knew was that Inuyasha was with her, and he loved her.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
~  
  
My, my... aren't they becoming bold??? What will they do when they return to the group?  
  
What will Kagome do about her mother???  
  
~~~  
  
Well we shall find out it the coming chapters!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ok,  
  
~  
  
~  
  
TOOTLES! 


	5. Back to the Real World

Well, Well, Well, Now here we are at chapter 5,   
  
What will happen now?  
  
Hmm... well i suppose the only way for you to find out is to read what i have so cleverly  
  
written below!   
  
I am happy to say, that even though I thought the last chapter(chapter 4 for all of you who can't do the math) wasn't that great, it still brought in some good reviews!!!  
  
And remember! When the story is finished, their will be a whole entire page dedicated to you, my adoring fans(and even my not so adoring ones!)  
  
Well I think that I shall make it clear, once again that I do NOT own Inuyasha, in fact, I own very little, now that a great deal of what I thought was mine was so rudely detained by my mother and, ehem step-father *hint-hint* when I made the fabo desision of moving in with my great daddy...umm...yeah...   
  
Ok well, ON WITH CHAPTER 5!!!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Back to the real world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had found herself, at one point, wishing that the whole thing with her mom and Takato was just one big horrible night mare that she was about to wake up from any second. But now that the situation had brought Inuyasha and herself closer together, she hoped it was real, and if it was only a dream, she hoped to never wake up.  
  
As she and Inuyasha walked back to Keade's, hand in hand, they both had smiles plastered on their faces, not necessarily big ones, but smiles with a sense of relief, happiness, and accomplishment. They didn't even realize that the others may be shocked by their now affectionate nature towards each other, it just felt so natural to them.  
  
When they came into the vicinity of Keade's hut they found a common site;  
  
Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku sitting around a fire, just out site Keade's hut, though Miroku wasn't exactly sitting, it was more like he was cowering in fear on the opposite side of the fire from a rather pissed off looking Sango, while he was tenderly rubbing his own cheek. Shippo on the other hand was sitting happily next to Kirara, while eating.  
  
The site almost made Kagome laugh out, it was just so typical, and predictable at that. She glanced at Inuyasha and smirked. Everything was perfect.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha felt as though a wave of relief flooded every inch of him, he had rarely, if ever, felt so content in his life. He had Kagome and everything was right, nothing could go wrong now, he could feel it.  
  
He saw the smirk Kagome had given him, and looked up at Keade's hut, only to see what had made her do so, he smirked in return, it had been a funny site, Kiroku had obviously over stepped his boundaries with Sango once again, as he know looked somewhat battered.  
  
~~~  
  
Still, Kagome and Inuyasha walked together to camp, hand in hand, only stopping when   
  
Sango said "Finally! We were beginning to think you would never get back."  
  
Suddenly all eyes were on Kagome and Inuyasha's clasped hands. The moment they realized this the let go of each other and separated slightly, when the question arose,  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us?" Miroku asked slyly, forgetting about the somewhat painful ordeal that Sango had put him, or rather, what he had put himself through earlier that evening.  
  
Now everyone was looking at them with interest.  
  
"Why can't you people just stay out of other people's business, huh?" He asked rudely as sat in his favorite position of crossed legs and arms.  
  
"So," Miroku began,"You ADMIT that something DID happen!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha replied trying to sound as rude as possible.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome tried her hardest to suppress a laugh, Inuyasha was so defensive! But she understood that he wasn't quite ready to share their relationship with the group just yet, and she respected it, he wasn't the kind of guy that shows affection in public. Which, she thought, was a good thing, I mean, look at Miroku!  
  
Kagome just shook her head slightly and took a seat next to Sango, who immediately said,"Kagome, you look like you could use a nice bath, what do you say?"  
  
Kagome realized that it was obviously because Sango wanted to hear the story, figuring that Kagome would tell, if away from the boys. But, she still hadn't really had a chance to wash the tears that had dried on her face, so she turned to Sango and said,"Sure sounds good to me."  
  
~~~~  
  
After the girls were out of site, Miroku stood up, calmly dusted himself off, and started in the direction that the girls had gone.  
  
"And just where the hell do you think you're go-in?" Inuyahsa asked somewhat pissed off sense he already knew the answer.  
  
"Oh, my apologies, Inuyasha, do you wish to come as well?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Miroku looked at the VERY pissed off expression on Inuyasha's face and said "No?" he started to turn"OK well i shall be on my wa-" he was cut off as he realized that Inuyasha's hand clenched his wrist, Inuyasha was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, basically in the same position he was before, minus one out stretched arm.  
  
"No," he said calmly, " I really don't think you will."  
  
"Well then," Miroku tried not to look too disappointed, " I suppose I shall just have to interrogate you until you tell me what happened between you and Kagome."  
  
"Hmph" Inuyasha replied as if to say "go ahead and try, but good luck trying to get anything out of me."  
  
~~~~  
  
Mean while, at the stream, Sango began to question Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" She asked timidly,"What exactly happened? I mean, its not everyday we see you and Inuyasha walking around hand in hand like its no big deal!"  
  
"Oh, hu, that" she said trying to sound as if she was only barley understanding what Sango was talking about.  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I, um tripped," she lied, and badly,"And Inuyasha had grabbed for my hand and forgot to let go." She knew that Sango would NEVER believe it, but she had to try something.  
  
"Yeah," she said unbelievingly, "And why weren't you on his back, like you usually are? I mean, you could have gone a whole lot faster, and how does someone "forget" to let go of someone's hand?"  
  
"Inuyasha wanted to talk to me about what happened last night." she said calmly, completely forgetting that Sango had no idea about her walk with Inuyasha the night before.  
  
"About last night? What do you mean? Did something ELSE happen before you showed up?" Sango asked, with knew found curiosity.  
  
"No, what happened after you...were...all," she turned her head and finished the sentence by saying,"asleep..." she realized the huge and idiotic mistake she had just made, Miroku and Sango had no clue about Kagome's walk with Inuyasha, and here she was, bringing it up like it was common knowledge or something, she could have kicked herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sango asked," And what exactly happened after we all went to sleep? hmm?"  
  
"Uh-uh umm nothing?" It was almost as if she was asking Sango if "nothing" was an acceptable answer, which it, of course, wasn't.  
  
"Ok Kagome" Sango stated firmly," I know SOMETHING happened, I just want to know what!"  
  
"Fine," Kagome said reluctantly" Well, we went on a little walk..."  
  
"Were you holding hands?" Sango asked it in a manor both taunting and eager.  
  
"RRGH! Yes! ALRIGHT! You happy?" Kagome somewhat reluctantly spilled, but she had to admit, it felt good to be able to tell SOMEBODY what happened.  
  
"Well then what?" She was really getting interested, she knew that there had to be something more interesting to the story other than them holding hands.  
  
"Well ok," Kagome proceeded to tell Sango the entire story about her and Inuyasha's walk the night before.  
  
"So THATS why you slept soo late today!" Sango replied, happy that she figured it out.  
  
"Yeahh--" Kagome stretched her reply in a somewhat mocking manner.  
  
"So," Sango still had one more question, and she wasn't going to let Kagome leave until it was answered." Why exactly did you have a smile plastered on your face when you showed up back at camp? I know that it involved Inuyasha because he was smiling too!" then she added," I am not letting you leave until you tell me."  
  
Upon her saying this, Kagome realized that it had been a LONG time sense she had last eaten, because so much had happened she hadn't really noticed before now. 'So,' she thought,' The sooner I spill to Sango, the sooner I can eat... Works for me.'  
  
"Well, if you must know, it was because Inuyasha pulled me into a long passionate kiss." she put extra emphasis on the words "long" and "passionate" just for effect.  
  
Sango's jaw nearly dropped, "You're kidding me!" she exclaimed,"No," she added," You are really kidding me, aren't you?"  
  
"Haha," Kagome laughed, "Well, I told you what happened, so now I think I will go and get something to eat." With that, Kagome got out of the water, dried off, and started back to camp, leaving poor Sango so confused she didn't know what to think.  
  
~~~  
  
(we are now going to rewind a little bit, back to when we left off with Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome and Sango have just left for the spring)  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked impatiently, "What happened? You know I will find out eventually, so you might as well just tell me now and save yourself some aggravation!"  
  
All through their argument, little Shippo was just sitting with Kirara, and listening curiously.   
  
"Why do you assume something "happened" anyways," Inuyasha asked, rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh come off it Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed in a surprisingly calm tone. "It's a little late for you to say that! I mean, you have already made such a big thing out of not telling me that it is just all too obvious that something DID in fact happen! So quit playing dumb and tell me!"  
  
"Hmm," Inuyasha looked like he was debating on weather or not to give in to Miroku's demands, then he said, "Nah, I don't think I will tell you anything, its too much fun watching you get so upset about it!"  
  
Miroku let out a large sigh and said," You are utterly hopeless, Inuyasha," but then an idea came to his head, he would let Inuyasha think he had figured it all out,by saying something that was probably completely unlikely, and then let Inuyasha "convince" him about what really happened. A smile crept onto his lips as he turned to Inuyasha and said, "I know why you are being so protective of this subject, obviously you think you went a little too far with Kagome, if you know what I mean that is, and so, you think that telling us would be embarrassing for both you and Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this and was about to speak when he was cut off by Shippo asking,"What do you mean "went a little too far with Kagome", did they get lost or something?"  
  
Miroku acquired a flustered look, he had forgotten all about little Shippo who had been so quietly listening to their entire conversation.   
  
"Well," Inuyasha said, almost laughing, "Aren't cha gonna tell him?"  
  
"Umm," Miroku said while deliberating as to how he should exactly handle this, "It's uh, it's a grown up term that you are never to repeat in front of the girls," then he added defiantly,"End of discussion."  
  
"Hmmph!" was Shippo's reply and he crossed his arms and had a rather upset look on his face, it wasn't HIS fault that he was so young!  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Miroku started,"I still stand firmly behind what I just said!"  
  
"I am sure you do," Inuyasha replied calmly," and I am also sure that you will be in for the beating of your life once Shippo repeats to the girls what you just said."  
  
Miroku lifted up his finger and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he changed his mind and rested his head on his hand which was resting on his knee and said,"Fine, Inuyasha, you won THIS battle, but the war isn't over yet!"  
  
Though Inuyasha heard everything that the monk had just said, his only reaction was grabbing a piece of rabbit meat that looked to be about done cooking over the fire, then he settled himself down to enjoy his dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
(now that we are all caught up with the times, we can continue with the story!!!)  
  
~~~  
  
Shortly after Miroku and Inuyasha's little "conversation" had ended, Kagome showed up, grabbed a piece of rabbit meat, and found herself a seat by the fire.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku said looking around," Where's Sango? Did you get into a fight?" He asked disappointed, knowing that if they had fought, he had missed it.(PERVERT!!!)  
  
"NO!" Kagome exclaimed,"Of course not! She should be coming any second now, I just left early because I haven't eaten since before I came here yesterday." Then she added," It was nice to actually have a bath WITHOUT you, this time Miroku."  
  
"What!?" He sounded shocked, "Are you implying that I, a MONK, would dare spy on two bathing women?"  
  
"Actually, Miroku," she added curtly,"Thats EXACTLY what I am implying." She began to eat away happily at her rabbit meat, though, she would have preferred something from her own time, 'oh well,' she thought,' I will just have some tomorrow.'  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Little Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah Shippo?" Kagome asked as a horror struck look crept onto Miroku's face, and a smirk onto Inuyasha's.  
  
"What does it mean to "go a little too far" with someone?"  
  
With a slightly surprised and confused face, Kagome said, "Wha-what do you mean, Shippo? Where did you get that?!" She wasn't very happy, especially with Miroku, who had an all to guilty expression in his face.  
  
"Well Miroku said that-"  
  
"Shippo is just a little child, Kagome! Don't be angry with him!" Miroku cut in.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about Shippo, Miroku," She said somewhat angrily," I personally you should be more concerned with yourself!" Then she added sweetly, "What were you saying Shippo?'  
  
"Well, Miroku said that he thought that "Inuyasha went a little too far with you"."  
  
"Oh, he did, did he?" She was pissed off, very pissed off. Inuyasha settled back into his seat comfortably until Kagome asked "And what did Inuyasha say, Shippo?"  
  
"Well," he saw the angry look he was getting at Inuyasha, "He- he didn't really answer..."  
  
"I see," she said, and then she added," Well, Miroku, I guess you had better start running, because by the time I am through with you, you won't be going anywhere for a while!!!" Miroku took head to her warning and took off running, with Kagome following close behind.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, Kagome didn't seem bothered with him, then he settle in and watched as she planted a punch right in his stomach, before walking back to the fire, looking very dignified and happy with herself. Miroku decided it best not to return to the fire until he saw Sango approach, entirely unaware of what had just happened.  
  
When Sango reached the fire and saw Miroku creeping back to his seat by the fire she asked,"What happened here?"  
  
"Oh nothing,"Kagome replied not looking up from the food she was still eating,"I just taught Miroku a lesson in speech edict around small children."  
  
"And from the pained look on Miroku's face," she said looking over at him, "I'd say that lesson included a rather hard punch in the stomach?"  
  
"Yup," she replied, still distracted by her food. (WHAT!?! She hadn't eaten in over 24hrs... you would be hungry too!)  
  
Sango let out a little laugh and said,"Well, whatever it is you did, Miroku, I am sure you deserved what you got!"  
  
Miroku scowled at Sango.  
  
It wasn't much later that Shippo had fallen asleep nestled next to Kirara, Sango decided to take them inside Keade's hut, and when she didn't return back to the fire, everyone just assumed that she had gone to sleep.  
  
Miroku then announced,"Though it has been fun being ignored and scowled at, I think I shall retire." He left before either of them had a chance to say "good night".  
  
So... Now it was just the two of them, Kagome felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, while Inuyasha just plain had no idea what he should do, he did NOT want to mess up with Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed at herself in her mind and thought,'Look at us! Here we are just sitting here, 50 miles apart, like two scared and lost puppies!', though her laugh was on the inside, she couldn't retain her smile. When Inuyasha saw it, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He then sat closer to Kagome, but not too close, he practically went ridged as a board when she leaned onto his arm and held it, but that didn't last long, as he soon found himself pulling her in closer to kiss her.She circled her arms around his neck, and he had his arms wrapped tightly behind her back.  
  
Once again, they were over whelmed by their captivating kiss. Inuyasha pulled her close, supporting her head with one hand, he pulled her closer, as close as he could, exploring her mouth with his tounge. It was as if he was trying to force themselves to become one. Kagome was equaling enthrawled in their kiss, she carressed his fangs with her tounge as she explored the vicinity of his mouth with her tounge. They were locked within each others carress, they didn't want to let go of each other.  
  
There kiss only stopped when Inuyasha heard something coming from Keade's hut, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw two pairs of eyes starring intently at him and Kagome.  
  
"They watching?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head "yes".  
  
"Ahhw, just let em watch"Kagome said as she pulled him in to another kiss.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Well, so ends Chapter 5 folks! I truly hoped you found it as enjoyable as I found writing it for you!!!  
  
HEE HEE, Well, I personally like it, though, shouldn't the author always like what they write before publishing? I think so( Ok so I don't think so ALL the time, but who cares! right?!)  
  
Well, I think I shall leave you to come up with your own questions for chapter 6, cuz I gotta go do my homework now! ( This just shows I got my priorities straight, lol)  
  
~TOOTLES!!!~ (Yes, "TOOT"-les, if you don't like the spelling, poo on you!) 


	6. The Dream

HEHEHE YAY!! We are finally at CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
So come, one and all! Celebrate with me by doing the FUNKY CHICKEN!!!  
  
"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!!!"  
  
YAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Inuyasha! I don't see why you must constantly bring up such a painful thought!!!??? *tear*  
  
Well on to chapter 6!!!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: The Dream  
  
"Miroku!" Sango whispered as low as she could to prevent Inuyasha from hearing, seeing as he was kind of, um, "busy" at the moment, she didn't feel right interrupting. "See, I told you! Isn't it great?"  
  
"I, I can't believe it!" Miroku whispered back, for a second he looked deep in thought, then he whispered," I am so envious of him..."  
  
Sango looked at him dumbfounded, 'Is that ALL he can think about?' she thought to herself. "Miroku I honestly can't believe you! You should be happy for them, but instead you are jealous that Inuyasha is getting kissed and you aren't!" she whispered sternly.  
  
"You, you have misunderstood me, Sango," Miroku began to quietly explain himself to her, "You see, I have always envied Inuyasha, he has always had something I have been longing for all my life, but, I doubt he realized he had it until this very day."  
  
"And whats that?" Sango asked in a whisper.  
  
"Love." he stated simply."I am rather sure that Kagome has love Inuyasha for a while now, but he always had it..."  
  
"Miroku, I, I had no idea.." Sango whispered, startled by what Miroku said.  
  
"Hmm, its ok," He said slightly more light hearted,"I suppose I have never given you much reason to think much of me..."  
  
"Uh, I am sorry, Miroku." Sango replied.  
  
"Quiet all right, Lady Sango," he said with a smile.  
  
Sango, with a sorry expression on her face, readied her self for bed, Miroku did the same, and surprisingly, kept a reasonable distance from Sango.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were still locked in a kiss, the surreality of it was too much for them to want to let go. Their tongues wrestled with each other, though, Inuyasha's proved dominate. Inuyasha nibbled her lip with his fang as he broke off their kiss and moved to her neck. Slowly, he caressed her neck, Kagome's eyes remained closed as she savored the feeling. Finally he stopped and pulled her up she that they were face to face.  
  
Her eye's opened, for a couple minutes they stared into each other's eyes. Kagome gave him a quick kiss before burying her face into his chest. Inuyasha pulled her even closer to him, so that she was sitting with her knees bent to her chest, she was leaning on Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed that Kagome's skirt had ridden up a bit, with his hands so close to her legs, he had the over whelming want to stroke them, but he maneged to resist, he didn't know how she would act, he had seen Miroku punish probably a hundred times for committing that same act. Then, Kagome's arm reached around his head to where his ear was, she began to scratch it, once again, Inuyasha had to try and suppress a 'purr', but he was now failing miserably.  
  
When Kagome heard him, her head shot up and she looked at him with a smile. She turned towards him, still in his embrace, so that her knees were now lightly resting on his chest, both her hands now went to scratch behind both ears, she kissed him once again. She loved the sound of his 'prr', though, she wonder why he had one, seeing as he was supposed to be a "dog" demon, or a least half of one. But she thought better of bringing it up. Finally she decided to stop, and her hand move so that they were now at his jaw bones. Once again she was lost in his eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Kagome was over taken with fatigue, Inuyasha sensed this instantly and said,"You're tired, maybe you should go to sleep not."  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "maybe I should..."  
  
With that, they separated, and Kagome went to the hut, Inuyasha followed. She unrolled her sleeping bag, climbed in and fell directly to sleep. Inuyasha settled himself in the corner, he surveyed the hut, then looked at Kagome, which was the last thing he saw before settling into his first peaceful night's sleep sense he was a small child with his mother.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome had a dream. She and Inuyasha were sitting together, when, out of now where, Kouga AND Hojo showed up! Inuyasha clutched her hand as they came fourth.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo said, "What are you doing? I thought what we had was special?" Hojo looked angry and hurt. Kagome didn't know what to do.  
  
"What are YOU talking about?"Kouga ask Hojo. "Kagome is MY woman!!!"he turned to Kagome,"What are you doing sitting with the dog turd???" He asked angrily.  
  
'Oh God!' Kagome thought, 'This can't get any worse,' but it did. Inuyasha got up and drew his tetsaige and said,"Get the fuck away from her! She doesn't want YOU!"  
  
"What do you know, DOG TURD???" Kouga asked, clearly pissed off.  
  
"Kagome, what are they talking about? I thought you were my girl friend?" Hojo ask, more hurt than angry.  
  
"She DOSEN"T WANT ANY OF YOU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Then, a giant Takato appeared. 'Oh shit,' Kagome thought, 'What else could possibly go wrong?' She immediatly regretted asking herself that question, as Seshomaro soon appeared, then Naraku, and a hoard of faceless demons, Kikyo among them. But the what really topped it off was when her friends from school showed up, all asking,"Kagome, whats wrong? Your grandpa told us you were sick!", along with a giant math test. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo showed up and said,"Whats the matter, Kagome? Do you want to stop coming here?"She was in hell, the giant Takato picked her up, holding her in one hand, he brought her to his face and said,"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Well you had to leave all of this at some point and come home, you can't keep this up forever you know, someday it will all catch up to you!"  
  
Her mothers face appeared, strained with sorrow, but she said nothing.Sota's face appeared also, but his expression was indifferent.  
  
"NoNONOOO!!!!" Kagome cried at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face because in her heart, she knew what he said was true. She hated him, she hated herself, she hated everyone. Suddenly, a dark cloud swarmed above in the sky, rain began to pour down, as it did, it washed everyone away, leaving her all alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke once again to the smell of Kagome's tears, her voice was mer mering sounds of anguish, so low that the others could not hear it, but not low enough to escape Inuyasha's ever sensitive ears. Seeing her in such an upset state, he did the only thing he could, he took her in his arms and held her close. He rocked her back and fourth, all the while telling her it was alright and to calm down. Until she woke.  
  
~~~  
  
She woke up in a fit of sweat and tears in Inuyasha's arms, he was holding her tightly, as if her life depended on it and whispered,"It will be ok, Kagome, it will all be ok.." She looked in his eyes, and she found the truth. Everything was clear.  
  
He was right, so long as they were together, it would all be ok...  
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face in the arms of her beloved Inuyasha, whom she had grown to depend upon so much.  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku was the first to wake, the first to see Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together, Inuyasha had fallen asleep holding her. He just smiled at the site and rose to go for and early morning walk, he left as quietly as he could so as not to wake Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, or Sango. But as he was about to leave the hut, he looked down upon the sleeping Sango,'She looks so peaceful in her sleep, but still, she retains her hurt expression that I am sure she shall carry for the rest of her life, in memory of her lost family.' He scowled,'Forever scarred by Naraku, just as I have been...'  
  
~~~  
  
Sango felt a gentle gaze on her, she woke up to find that no one was there, well, there and awake, that is, but something was wrong...'Where's Miroku?' she thought to herself.  
  
I didn't take long for her to wander out of the hut in search of him, but it didn't take long, for she soon found him sitting on a hill, staring out on the landscape under the freshly risen sun. She crept up to him and sat down, right next to him.  
  
"Beautiful morning," she said calmly, though her stomache was all wisted and her jaw felt as tho it was about to liquify.  
  
A smile slowly appeared on Miroku's face as he nodded his head and said,"Yes, it most certainly is."  
  
They sat like that for a while, then Miroku looked her in the eye, he saw the unease that resided within her. He smiled again and said,"Though I know that my words cannot eraes what Naraku has done, I can assure you that," he paused, as if the find the perfect words,"I can assure to you that, we will get through this, we will prevail, Naraku shall fall." he averted his eyes from her's and stared down onto the land scape once again and added,"I won't rest until he that moment."  
  
~~~  
  
Sango stared at him in wonder, he never seized to amaze her, their faces had been close enough for them to have kissed, they were sitting so near that she was simply awaiting a wandering hand to smack away, but there was none. She had hardly ever seen this side of Miroku, and when she had, it wasn't nearly to this extent, before he still retained his lecherous behavior, but not now. This side of Miroku both frightened and intrigued her, she wanted to know more about it, but being so dumbfounded at that moment, it was as though she was unable to speak. Instead, she grabbed the hand that was marked with Naraku's devilish signature, she pulled it to her lap and traced the prayer beads with her other hand, until finally, she slipped her fingers in between his, and clasped his hand, then he wrapped his fingers around her own hand. He was surprised at this new sensation, it was rare that anybody, besides himself, touched that hand, and now she held it, without fear, as though it belonged with her. He like the feeling. The feeling of belonging.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha had a new way of thinking all of a sudden, there were now three different scenarios, it used to be just black and white, full demon, or Kikyo, now there was this whole grey area that he had always over looked. This was Kagome, this was the acceptance he had wanted for so long, the unconditional love he had hungered for, and now, it was so clear to him, this was where he wanted to be. The grey area of life, where the good , evil, normal, weird, love, and hate, all mixed into one big world, no boundaries what so ever.   
  
~~~  
  
Kagome decided in her sleep, that one day, she would make the Feudal Era her home, in her other world, the future was Takato, the future was miserable, the future was non-existent. Sure it was a little more dangerous, but a little danger would always be better than the crap she had at home. She knew, however, that she would have to go back eventually, even if just for a short time.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were still sitting silently together, hand in hand. Miroku brought Sango's hand to his lips and kissed her hand, Sango blushed. Miroku said ,"You are truly strong, Sango, under going that horrific encounter with Naraku."  
  
"I, You have also had a bad experience with him, and-" Miroku cut her off.  
  
"Sango, I didn't lose my entire world in ONE day." He looked at her tenderly, while inside he cursed himself for reminding her of such horrible memories.  
  
Sango smiled, though it was a sad one. "I haven't any choice but to keep going, so long as Kohaku is... so long as he is in Naraku's grasp, I, I won't rest!" She was trying her hardest not to cry, Miroku, seeing her eyes welling with tears, he put his hand upon her shoulder and pulled her to him. Her hands went to his shoulder and she cried, openly for the first time since they had first asked her to join them, but this time in the arms of Miroku, the LAST person she ever saw this happening with, not that she imagined herself crying in someone's arms.  
  
"I know, I know I have to be strong!," Sango sobbed,"But it is so hard sometimes, to do this on my own..."  
  
"Sango," Miroku said tenderly,"You aren't alone, you just keep yourself bottled up so much that you push everyone away, we are all here for you Sango, we are! You don't have to go through this alone!"  
  
Slowly, her tears began to subside, but still she remained in his arms, she like the feeling of security. The feeling that some one out there cared for her.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep with Kagome in his arms, he awoke holding her, she was still asleep, a slight smile resided on her lips. Perfectly content.  
  
He didn't want to wake her, he wanted to stay like that forever.   
  
Suddenly, she jerked awake, a horror struck look on her face...  
  
"Somethings, something's coming, something with many shards," She stammered.  
  
Inuyasha was immediately jerked to reality, they were looking for the shards, engaging in battle with demons, suddenly, everything lost its serene appeal.  
  
"Inuyasha... I, I think, I think its Naraku..." she stammered.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he only faintly caught his scent, he must have been far away, and yet, Kagome could already sense him... Maybe her miko powers were developing, but so fast?  
  
They ran outside and yelled ,"Naraku is coming!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku broke away from their embrace and looked at each other horror struck, this was going to be one hell of a battle.  
  
He was approaching quickly, they prepared as fast as they could. Soon, they even found themselves in the presence of Keade. She had treated the child and sensed a great evil coming. Something was different about Kagome, it was sort of like she was in a trance, it was the way she prepared herself, she wasn't afraid, she was calm, sort of serene, not quite herself, but at the same time, more herself than she had been in a while.  
  
"He is here," Kagome suddenly spoke.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Well, how about that cliffy? I thought it was called for, didn't you?  
  
Ok yeah, sure you did!!!  
  
Well, I think I have already left you with enough questions already, and yes, I know what I am doing...  
  
Well, see you at chap. 7!!!  
  
TOOTLES!!! 


	7. The morning of the battle

Well, I am back again with the chapter you have all been waiting for!!!  
  
Well, I just wanna say, the story has really aquired a mind of its own. I never thought that it would take this turn!  
  
Disclaimer... Once again... I don't own Inuyasha... end of story(But not mine!)  
  
Chapter 7: Morning of the battle  
  
_______________________  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and how she was lost in a trance... Her scent had even changed... But, with Naraku approaching, he couldn't worry about her now...  
  
Sango and Miroku prepared for battle, Keade was ready. Sango called Kirara to her, much to the disappointment of an unaware little Shippo, but upon Kirara's leaving, he woke up, and immeadiatly sensed the tension in the air... He left the hut only to find everyone staring in the direction that they figured Naraku was approaching from, Inuyasha had caught his scent by now, but the others where just going by Kagome.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango yelled, realizing that he had no clue as to what was happening,"Get yourself away from here! Naraku is coming!!!"  
  
Little Shippo just stood there horrified. He looked at Kagome, realizing that she hadn't moved an inch since he had first seen her. Her eyes were different, this frightened him.  
  
He looked back at Sango and said,"What are you talking about! I am NOT leaving! I have to protect Kagome! Something's wrong with her!!!"  
  
"Shippo," Kagome's voice rang out clear, well, at least it CAME from Kagome, but it didn't sound much like her, well, it did, but not her usual tone,"Do as you are told, and as for myself, I am fine, you are just a child, you shouldn't have to subject yourself to this.." She hadn't moved an inch during her entire speach, it sent chills down Shippo's spine, there was something different about Kagome, but he could tell that she was still there, somewhere, inside of her mind.   
  
Reluctantly, he went to a tree, and perched himself in it Inuyasha-style, assuring himself that if the need arised, he would protect Kagome.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Sango, who was nervous with anticipation, asked,"Kagome, I thought you said that... he... was..." her voice trailed of as she saw a large miasma moving towards them,'Thats him alright,' she thought to herself.  
  
As the maisma approached, Naraku's form slowly appeared... He was not alone.  
  
"Ki--Kiky--Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered, seeing her standing next to Naraku with an evil grin upon her face. Then she said, coldly, "Did you honestly think that I would give up on you so easily, Inu-chan?"  
  
She walked towards him, in a seductive manor.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and glanced at Kagome, whom he found staring Naraku in the eye, she was staring Hell, in the eye, 'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to himself,'Whats happened to you?' Inuyasha suddenly felt stupid, here Kagome was, staring Naraku dead in the eye, and he was cowering from Kikyo...  
  
"So, this is what you ment when you wanted to carry me off to hell, I had no idea you and Naraku had grown so close!" Inuyasha said defiantly in Kikyo's pale, clay face. But... something wasn't right... that, that wasn't Kikyo... No, it couldn't have been, her scent was all wrong... And something about her eyes made her seem all to fake, like a dummy, no, that was not Kikyo...  
  
~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the stare down between Kagome and Naraku, amazed at the change that had so suddenly befallen her. Kaede was standing near by, staring at the site, her lips, oh-so-slightly, curved up ward into a smile. 'Her miko abilities are coming out...' she thought to herself, 'It will only be a matter of time now, only a matter of time.'  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku stared at the girl, who stared back, unflinchingly. She was bold for a mear child, and yet, there was something different about her, he had felt something like this once before, the time when she shot her arrow at his heart, the change then had not been near so extreme as it was now. He knew that if he was to attack, it would be now, while his fake Kikyo was still distracting Inuyasha, it would only be a matter of time before he realized it wasn't her. But something about the girl's eyes kept him from moving. 'No,' he thought to himself,'I will not be desieved by her misleading eyes, though I can't see it, I KNOW she must be crumbling behind her glare...'   
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha sliced through the fake Kikyo. Sango and Miroku gasped, they didn't know she was a fake, when they look to Inuyasha, he yelled at Naraku,"Trying to distract me with a fake aye?" He started to charge at Naraku, when , suddenly, Kagome yelled out, not taking her eyes from Naraku, "We are being surrounded from behind!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, there was the slight tint of demon in it, but not from one anywhere near here, unless there scent had been tainted...  
  
Sango and Miroku were, one again, stunned... What was going on? Sango looked to Miroku and said, "Come on, I think we should go and take care of those demons!"   
  
"Right," Miroku replied as they both climbed upon Kirara, then Sango turned to Inuyasha and said,"Inuyasha! You stay here! Me and Miroku will go take care of the other demons!"  
  
"Fine by me," Inuyasha said as he un-sheathed the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Naraku," Kagome's voice called out, it was cruel and taunting, a voice so unlike her own that, had Inuyasha not seen her mouth moving with the words, he would have not known it were her speaking. "It seems that, piece by piece, your little plan is crumbling around you." A cruel smile formed on her lips.  
  
In Kagome's head, she was still dreaming, none of this could be real, she was staring down Naraku in the face, she was speaking down to him as though she had the power to distroy him in one blow... It couldn't be real... Could it? Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder told her it was, she looked at him, and a new determination filled her to the brim, she felt powerful, unstopable, the only problem was she didn't know what to do, but for some reason, she felt she didn't need to, that it would just come to her.  
  
Inuyasha was a little suprised when she looked at him, he was half expecting her to be completely gone from the way she was acting. But her eyes were normal, still shining and beautiful, letting him know that she was still in there.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaede was still standing in the back, her smile slightly widening...'Yes,' she thought,' My prediction will take place... today Naraku shall fall...'  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome shifted her eyes back to Naraku's. She noticed his smirk, she then said ,"Speak."  
  
"Stupid child," He started,"You are very foolish for your actions... Very foolish indeed. You do realize, don't you, that you can't beat me, it simply cannot happen."  
  
"Who says anything about HER beating you?" Inuyasha asked harshly.  
  
"Well, if you don't plan on her fighting me, then why has she insisted upon staring at me?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Naraku, you will fall... Today." Kaede's voice rang out from behind them, Inuyasha turned to her and asked, "What?"  
  
"Naraku," She continued, "You will fall today, your reign of terror shall end!"  
  
"And just how," Naraku hissed,"Do you expect that to happen with an unworth hanyou and a mear child?"  
  
"Unworthy hanyou?" Kaede asked."Well, you're right, there is an unworthy half-demon here, but it most certainly is not Inuyasha, did you think I did not know?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha procesed what she had just said, why hadn't she told them before? And why was she so sure that today would be the day they defeated Naraku?  
  
"And as for Kagome being a "mear child", well, I should hope you know that you have before you one of the most, if not the most powerful Mikos alive." Kaede said triumphantly.  
  
"That girl? That child?" Naraku asked, sounding disgusted...  
  
"Wha--" Was all Inuyasha could get out. He wondered why Kagome was taking everything in stride, I mean, sure, she had been calm all day, but even after that?  
  
"Well, I don't see why we are just standing around here, I came here for a purpose, and, luckily for you, Inuyasha, it is not your life that I seek," he shifted his gaze from Inuyasha's to Kagome's and said,"It is hers." Slowly, a somewhat horrified look crept upon his face, then it spread as Inuyasha soon aquired one... Kagome's eyes and turned completely white, the Shiekon Jewl that she kept on a necklace had levitated, she smiled, and held her right arm directly in front of her, the palm of her hand up, a blast was emitted that would have struck Naraku in the chest, had he not dogded.   
  
Inuyasha backed up to Kaede, were he asked,"What the hell is happening?"  
  
"Kagome is the chosen one," she said with a smile,"There have been many a miko in the past that have shared that very soul." She looked at Inuyasha and saw the shocked look upon his face, then she added,"Surely you didn't think that that soul originated with Kikyo? Did you? No, that is a soul many thousands of years old I would assume..." she looked towards the fight, were Kagome had Naraku constanly dodging, she was now using her bow and arrow as well as the engery emitted form her hand..."It was a ledgend, very old indeed, an almost untamable soul with immence power that could only be harnessed if the soul was tamed..." She looked again at Inuyasha, "Kikyo let the wild soul consume her, like many a miko before her, Kagome, as I said, is the chosen one, she has the ability to tame the wild soul, and use its immence power, as she is now..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding...'Kagome,' he thought,'Well, I guess you didn't need me to protect you after all...' He smiled, he, didn't know why, but something inside him swelled with pride.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede said,"You should help her, I think. Yes, she wasn't ment to defeat him on her own. Help her."  
  
Kagome struck Naraku, but it wasn't a fatal blow, at that, Inuyasha jumped into the fight, Naraku was going to die, and they were going to do it together.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Well, well, well, Chapter 7, so, what do ya think???  
  
I really hope you liked it, I thought it needed a turn in events... You know, a couple twists and stuff... do you think i over did it?  
  
AHH oh well...  
  
I just hope that i can finish this with out it too wierd... I acctually started it with a completely different story line in mind... And well... one thing lead to another and here you go!  
  
LALALA....  
  
Well, send me some reviews to tell me what you think!   
  
And don't worry, I am going to keep going... chapter 8 will be up eventually... never fear!  
  
WELL...  
  
TOOTLES!!!! 


	8. The End Meets The New Begining

Wow... To tell you the truth... I was having some trouble coming up with this next chapter... Heh, I just hope I am not digging myself into a hole here... Ah well, what can you do? Just know that I am trying my best!!! I don't think it will be too much longer... but there will be at least a couple more chapters after this... Hmmm... well, I believe I have said all that needs to be said...Haven't I?  
  
Disclaimer... Sadly, I don't own Inu...*tear* Hey! What the hell are YOU doing out of my closet?!?... Whoops... uh..umm... Lets start the chapter!`.`  
  
Oh with the Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter 8; The End Meets The New Begining  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived to where the sworms of demons were heading towards them, they could tell immeadiatly that it would be no easy task to take them on, but they were ready for anything.  
  
"Lady Sango, please be careful," Miroku told her genuionly.  
  
"I will, Miroku, you don't have to worry about me." Sango reassured him. "Come on, lets go."  
  
"Right," he said, smiling as the beautiful Sango readied herself for the assult.  
  
Most of the demons were small, and taken down with little effort, but there were a few large ones as well, these would be no easy task...  
  
They galently fought back the demons, Sango's boomerang could be heard a mile away, smashing into demon flesh, while Miroku's wind tunnel was made usuless by the presance of the hell hornets. So, using what he had, he took to smacking the demons with his staff... Looking helplessly after Sango, who was begining to appear a little over her head in the fight... It was going to be a long day... But with Kirara's help, there was a chance they could make it out ok...  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called out, "I have a plan! Me and Kirara with attempt to take out the hell hornets! Maybe we can get rid of them and you will be able to help us!"  
  
"Exellent plan, Lady Sango!" Miroku called out as he hit a knee-high spider demon as hard as he could across the back.  
  
They tried, the really, really tried, but there were too many hornets, and they all skattered as Sango and Kirara attempted to attack them... Their battle was slowly falling into the catagory of "hopeless". Especially when Kohaku had made his appearance on the battle field...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was getting backed into a corner, the out look was not a good one, for him anyways... Kagome and Inuyasha fought well together, feeding off of one another's attack. Finally, they had Naraku where they wanted him... Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smirked, all they had to do was attack at the same time...  
  
Kagome held up her hand as Inuyasha charged Naraku, the impact of the sword coinsided with the blow of power that was emitted from the miko's hand. It hit perfectly.  
  
Naraku fell.  
  
It happened so suddenly, the two fighters were at a loss of what they should do. They looked on at the site, and watched as demons appeared as if from no where, and devoured his corpse. And just like that, he was gone... Everything that they had worked for, everything they had gone through, all done for what happened in what seemed like an instant, their struggle was done.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, half laughing, have gasping, looking on at everything amazed, it was done. She looked at Inuyasha, whom hadn't moved an inch since Naraku had fallen, he was just starring on in shock, he looked as though he couldn't believe it. She stood up and pulled him into a hug, laughing all the while. It knocked him into reality as he returned Kagome's embrace, he laughed.  
  
Kaede smiled at the prediction come true, and at the happy Inuyasha and Kagome, she had yet to see them so affectionate towards eachother, she thought it sweet.  
  
Shippo, who had been watching in awe the entire time, was utterly speachless, shocked at what he saw. Naraku, who he had just had nightmares about the night before, was suddenly gone. Just like that. He wanted to run to Kagome, but his legs wouldn't move.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kirara were really getting in over their heads, Sango couldn't fight Kohaku, and she was begining get overcomed by the demons who where now surrounding her... Miroku looked on in horror, there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her, so he opened his wind tunnel, fully aware of the consiquences, but he had no other choice.  
  
Sango was on the verge of giving in to the demons when she suddenly, she found that they were getting sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel.  
  
"Miruko!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled franticly,"You know what will happen!"  
  
"And if I didn't?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the wind tunnel," If I didn't, Sango, you would have fallen to the demons! There is no wat I would let that happen."  
  
The hell hornets began to swarm towards Miroku's hand, and then, they disintigrated, around the same time Miroku's wind tunnel ceased working.   
  
"Wha-?" Sango managed to squeak as she witnesses what happend. But she was not nearly as shocked as Miroku.  
  
"It...It's, it's gone.."He manged to say as he stared at his hand, the one that once held a bottemless black hole, now it was a normal hand, nothing about it out of the ordinary.   
  
They almost didn't notice as Kohaku fell to the ground, and the other demons slowly disappeared.  
  
"Miroku... What's, what's happening?" she asked, taking it all in. They were done for, and just like that, the fight was over and in their favor...  
  
"The only explanation, is Naraku's defeat...but... it couldn't be, could it?" he asked.  
  
"Kohaku," Sango whispered as she saw him lying unconcious on the ground. She walked to him, kneeled down and pulled him into her arms...  
  
"Sango," Miroku said tenderly as he came to be next to her, he kneeled down by her side and placed an arm comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
"He, he's breathing," she said in awe.  
  
"Then it appeares that all is finally well in the world, doesn't it?" Miroku said tenderly.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango sobbed as she threw her arms around her neck and cried for joy onto his shoulder.   
  
He held her, feeling wonderful, holding Sango just felt so right to him, he didn't dare let his hands wander, not now anyways. This was too good to let go of.  
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly, it struck Kagome and Inuyasha that Miroku and Sango had not yet returned...   
  
"Maybe we should go look for them?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should,"Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Hey, Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled,"We are going to find Sango and the Monk... We will be back later!"  
  
"Go, go," she encoureged,"But I am sure that you shall find them just fine!"  
  
Shippo just watched them go as he got up from his spot in the tree and went to stand next to Kaede.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ok, well how was that? Not a total failure, was it? I hope not! So... Leave me some reviews so I will know the truth!!! Then maybe I will get some sleep!!! HeeHee... Ok... Hmmm... I wonder what I will do next chapter, for you see, it is as much a mystery to you as me, just like this one was before I wrote it... Yeah, I am not soo good at planning ahead. But I think that I do my best writing that way, so it seems to work for me...  
  
Anyways... Like I said... Leave some reviews to let me know what you think!!!!  
  
(Hey! Did ya notice! I didn't use the word "Well" once!!!... Damn... I guess I just said it, didn't I... Oh well, damn... did it again)  
  
~Tootles!  
  
(See ya next chapter) 


	9. Takato and the Happy Ending

Whew... Guess its been a while since I have last written, and I apologize for it! I guess I just got a little side-tracked with that monstrosity called "school"... I cringe at the thought of it! Anyways... I am going to try really really hard to update more often, but then, you know what they say, quality is better then what I can get done in a rush. Ok, so "They" don't say that... But I do!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, enough said... I think.  
  
Ok Lets get it on with Chapter 9!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Title: A Time for Change  
  
Chapter 9: Takato and the Happy Ending  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede looked at the little fox demon that now stood by her side, his eyes were wide, she guessed because of what he had just witnessed. Its not everyday you see something like *that* happen, now is it?  
  
"Don't you worry yourself, young one," Kaede said in a comforting tone. "Everything'll be just fine, you'll soon see."She kneeled down beside him and placed a wrinkly old hand on his back.  
  
The little boy looked up at her, then back to the horizon where Inuyasha and Kagome had just left in search of Miroku and Sango. He said nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome approached the couple as they still held eachother, Sango still crying hysterically and Miroku comforting her to the best of his ability, even though, she was truely happy, Kohaku was alive and, most likely, no longer under Naraku's spell. She hoped.  
  
A smile crepts on to Kagome's lips as she came across the site. Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. There eyes scanned the scene, they saw Kirara sitting, in her kitten form, next to the two of them, purring... Then they both layed their eyes on the unconscious boy they layed in front of Sango, it was Kohaku. Kagome's smile disappeared as she thought the worst. Kohaku was dead. But Inuyasha retained his smirk, being a hanyou, he could here his faint breathing, his scent was no longer tainted by that of Naraku. Meaning, simply, that he was free.  
  
"Poor Sango," Kagome said in a low whisper as she started to walk forward. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, he looked her in the eye and said,"Kohaku is alive! Naraku's death must have set him free!"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. Everything was perfect. Naraku was gone, Kohaku was alive, things seemed to be going well between Miroku and Sango, but who could ever tell about those two? And then there was Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him, it was as if all her troubles had gone away. Pure bliss.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, Sango looked up and Kagome, teary eyed and said,"He's alive, Kagome! Alive!"  
  
"I know! Naraku was killed!" She told her in excitement.  
  
"So then... Its true, Kagome? Naraku is gone!?!" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
"Thats what she said," Inuyasha informed him as he approached.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand, his ordinary, not-so-special hand. His heart filled with joy. He wouldn't have to worry about an untimely death due to the stupid curse that had befallen his family, however, having two good hands did increase his chance of an untimely death at the hands of an angry Sango... Supposing he did *something* he shouldn't, which, he supposed he would. He may have changed physically, but inside, he was still everybodie's favorite lech.  
  
Eventually, they all got up, Sango and Miroku got on Kirara so they could hold on to Kohaku, and walked back to where the battle had taken place. Shippo, slowly excepting everything, ran to Kagome at the site of her, he burried himself in her arms as she held him in a hug. Everyone was happy, all the worries excaped them. Miroku took Kohaku to Kaede's hut, Kaede followed with the intent of making sure that Kohaku was of good health, which, she doubted he was. Naraku couldn't possibly have taken very good care of him, his body had suffered a lot of trama. Though, there was a decent chance he would make it out ok.  
  
Darkness fell and after a hard day they wanted nothing more than to sit around the fire in celebration, though, it wasn't a very active one. Everyone was rather drained from the battle. Kaede remained in her hut as she tended to Kohaku, of whom she told Sango would be ok after a few days of sleep. Shippo was sitting, curled up against Kirara. Kagome had found a comfortable seat in the welcoming lap of Inuyasha, acctually, she didn't *find* exactly, she sort of was placed there. Inuyasha was a rather preswasive guy. Sango had made a point of sitting near Miroku, in thanks for him being so kind to her that day and, of course, the fact that he had been willing to risk his life for her own. That soon ended, however, as his lecherous ways soon resurfaced. This resulting in Sango moving a considerable distance away from Miroku, not but for bestowing upon him the gift of pain.   
  
Everyone got a rather good laugh out of this. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, she let out a sigh of content relief as she closed her eyes, only to have them shoot open... She had forgotten something... Something rather big. Something she wished she *didn't* remember. Takato.   
  
Kagome sat up, a look of terror etched on to her face. 'God oh God!!! I forgot! Damn, damn, damn!!! I have to go home and face them sometimes! Damn, Damn, Damn!' she thought, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked frantically,"Kagome! What is it? Whats wrong???"  
  
"Takato," Kagome whispered as she burst into tears,'Just when I thought everything was perfect...' she didn't want to cry. But he had ruined a perfect day. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms, 'I should have taken care of that asshole when I had the chance!' He thought to himself angrily.'That ass has no business making Kagome so upset!'  
  
~~~ Back At Kagome's house...(Skipping to the next day... Its early afternoon...)~~~  
  
"Do you realize how long your daughter has been gone?" A slightly agitated Takato said while looking at his news paper.  
  
"She has been gone longer than this before," Kagome's mother... Now Mrs. Shionky. She was buisy with the dishes... Not happy because it seemed that the arguments with Takato were becoming more and more frequent... She was having a hard time acting happy all the time. The marrige was purely economical, her children needed a father, Takato was a long lost family friend whom had become a widower... At the time, it seemed like such a good idea. But marrying too soon was a mistake. A big mistake. Suddenly, Takato turned into an incredibly needy soul, she was merely trying to help him through a bad time, so, she often took his side in fights, his wife had just died recintly, he was just depressed, she had always thought he would eventually grow out of it. And, when Kagome had left to go to the Fuedal Era, she thought it would be good for Takato, whom had been getting into quite a few arguments with her at the time. But, he just seemed to get more and more agitated, he even started yelling at Sota for things that he had no business being angry about! He was a monster in disguise.  
  
"I can't believe you just let your daughter miss school like that! She has no business just taking off like that when ever she wants!!!" Takato said slightly raising his voice.  
  
"Well, I thought you two needed some space! So sue me! I *thought* I was doing you both a favor by getting you two seperated! But no! All you do is complain! Don't you have *anything* you could possibly be happy about? Anything???" Mrs. Shionky had never blown up at him before... Takato got mad.  
  
"What the HELL!" Takato screamed,"I just want her to get the God Damn education we pay for!!! And you blow up at *me*? If anything you should be scoulding your daughter for having such horrid mannors to those she should respect, like me!"  
  
"Why, Takato, should my daughter respect a man who takes pleasure in making small children cry? Do you think I didn't hear you yelling at Sota this morning? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She was steamed. She had married an asshole.  
  
"Why the hell do you always have to take you children's side? Do *I* not matter to you or something? I thought you *cared* about me!" He yelled in his own pitiful defence.  
  
"Tell me, Takato, do *you* care about me? Or my children? They are my *life*! Or were, until you came! What happened to you? I thought that you were such a good hearted person! Why is it that toward my children you always have such venom? You act like you are fighting with them for attention from me! Do you realize how childish that is? A grown man fighting with his step children over who gets the affection of their mother! Its horrible! You're horrible!"   
  
Sota watched in horror as his mother was smacked arcoss the face by Takato, all because she was standing up to him, for her children, 'If only Inuyasha were here!' He thought to himself...'Then he would kick that jerks butt!'  
  
~~~ The Fuedal Era... Same time as the arguement between Kagome's mom, and Takato~~~  
  
Kagome had it all settled in her mind, she was going to face them, no one was going to stand in her way. But, for safe measure, Inuyasha was coming with her. She had to face Takato, but didn't want to do it alone, that guy had the potencial to be really scarry. She and Inuyasha were soon off to Kagome's time.  
  
When they got to the house, what they saw was not pretty, Kagome's mother lay unconsicous in the corner of the kitchen, and Takato has Sota cornerd. They watched in horror as he punched the little boy in the face as he yelled,"That will teach you for spying on me and your mom!"  
  
With out a second thought, Inuyasha slamed Takato into the wall, while Kagome ran to her brother's side and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, ever touch anyone in this family like that agian! You hear me?" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the horrid man out the kitchen door.  
  
Kagome comforted Sota until he pushed her away and pointed to their poor mother, who was lying in the corner. Kagome and Sota ran to her and carried her to the couch in the living room, where they made sure she was still breathing and everything, then washed the blood from her and got an ice pack for her head.   
  
Inuyasha punched Takato a few times in the stomache, until he let him fall to the ground, "Stupid human," he growled as he looked at the huddled mass cowering on the floor. Takato looked too pathetic, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt him anymore because he knew that Kagome wouldn't be happy if he killed him. Even though he deserved it.  
  
"Why don't you kill me already?" He asked meakly as he lay in a ball on the ground.  
  
"Because, I wouldn't waste my time killing a pathetic peice of crap like you, besides, Kagome has this thing about killing humans, reguardless of how much they deserve it. I won't betray her for the likes of you!" With that he hit Takato on the head, with just enough force to knock him out, and, as they would later find... Make him forget some of the details as to what happened. With that, he turned at went back to the house to see if everyone was ok.   
  
Kagome and Sota were crouching by the couch in front of their mother. She was awake now and smiled weakly at them. Inuyasha came and joined them and said,"Don't worry, I don't think they asshole will have the guts to try and hurt any of you ever again."  
  
"Did ya kill him, Inuyasha?" Sota asked hopefully, while Kagome and her mother exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Course not!" Inuyahsa said sounding insulted.  
  
Sota let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Kids, I am sorry, I didn't realize what I was bringing into our home! I just thought I was doing what was best for all of us!" Their mother said with a painful look in her eyes, though, it could have been from the beating she got from Takato.   
  
~~~  
  
They came up with a plan, Inuyasha would go back to the Fuedal Era, while Kagome, Sota, and their mother, told an auterny what had happened. That a strange man came and saved them while Takato was in an angry rage, seeing as he didn't quite remember everything, he couldn't aruge.  
  
Takato and Sakatashi (Kagome's mom... sorry, don't know her real name) got an anulment, in the process, she also sued him for the attack, he was put in jail for a period of 2 years, and the "mysterious stranger" that helped them out was never found.  
  
Kagome returned to the Fuedal Era with a happy heart, except for, of course, the constant worry of school... And the shards that she, her friends, and her love, Inuyasha, had yet to find.   
  
Kohaku woke up, but his memory was a little shaken... He bearly recognized Sango and didn't even know she was his sister until she told him, there were a lot of tears, but the more they talked, the more that seemed to come back to him. Miroku and Sango's relationship grew... But well, somethings never change... Lets just say that more offten than not, you could find them with red faces, Miroku's in the shape of a hand print, and Sango's a full out blush.  
  
Though things seemed perfect, they still had the constant worry of Sesshomaru, and Kikyo... Even though they had that little Heart-to-heart, Kagome never really believe that it would be the last of Kikyo, she had said something about making sure the Jewl was taken care of, and that had yet to happen.  
  
Kagome's family returned back to normal, and Sakatashi began to date again... With no intension of getting married so soon ever again.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting happily with Inuyasha in a tree in the safety of his lap. They watched the sun set together, then Inuyasha turned to her and said,"Kagome, do you ever worry about, well, you know, the future?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said,"Yeah, but you know, with all that we have been through, I have no doubt in my mind that what ever we do face, we will get through, so long as we are together." With that she settled comfortably back against his chest.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, the ending, who saw it coming? Not me! At least not when I started writing it, but really, if I kept it going it would just sort of be a run on plot with no ending in site, kind of like sitcoms. I know the ending had that way too happy, perfect sort of feeling to it, and I am sorry. You see, I couldn't think of what else to do, sort of dug a pit for myself! Heh... So, well, this is the end. Yup... So all that leaves is my responce to your reviews... But that wont be for a while because I want to get some of the reviews for this chapter before I put it up. Well, I just want to appologize for the not so great ending!  
  
Tootles!!! 


	10. My Answers to your Reviews

Ok... This is the part where I answer all of you reviews!!! And seeing as there are so many reviews, this was no easy task! But now, the moment you have all been waiting for... Dun Dun Duhhh!!!  
  
The Answers!!!  
  
*************  
  
*~*  
  
*~~*  
  
*~~~*  
  
*~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~*  
  
*~~~*  
  
*~~*  
  
*~*  
  
*************  
  
Stom-Maker-   
  
HeeHee, just want to say Thank You for being the first person to leave me a review!!! I am glad you thought it made sense! (chapter 7 at least!) You know, the idea just sort of came to me and I was like, hmm... This works. HeeHee, I am really happy you liked it! Ending and all, I hope you like my other stories to (inclueding my future works too)Anyways... Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, glad you liked it!   
  
Chelsey-Chan-   
  
Thanks for the review!!! I am really glad you like my plot!!!  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic-  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Glad you thought it was "sad" then "sweet"!!!  
  
Dunbarbalooie2-   
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I hope that your questions from the begining were answered in the end, I tried to make something beleiveable... Not much works if it doesn't make sense. Anyways... Yeah, I was going for the whole "Hate-the-Evil-Stepfather" kinda thing, did I do a good job? Miroku is Miroku, I suppose that is something we can always trust. (Sorry about you lack of life! Just hope my fic made it all the more interesting!) Thanks so much for checking out my other fic! You should be happy to know that I am coming up with a couple new ones... Don't worry, I wont forget about the one I am writing, but those that I am working on wont come out until that one's finished and I get a couple of their chapters done first. Hope you liked the little twist I put in!!! I am so sorry that your review was deleted! ;_; So sad!!! But yes, "Ding Dong , the witch is dead," would have been a perfect song to sing at Naraku's demise!!! Too bad he only *looks* like a girl, then he really would be a bit of a witch... Ok, not really... Grr. I have gone and confused myself again! And yeah, I found out about all the "well"'s that I said... Gods, I don't notice much, do I? Thanks for such a nice farewell (for this fic anyways) review! It was nice! I am glad you liked the ending! Maybe I am just a little hard on myself... Well, (heehee) I hope your penguin problem gets taken care of before you run out of sanity... I would miss all of the fabo reviews! Thanks again!!!*^_^*   
  
ladyofthedragons1-   
  
Thanky for all the super-cool reviews!!! HeeHee, yeah, I think that you are right, rabid fan girls would probably attack Inu if he didn't go with Kagome. Glad you liked chapters 4 & 5, fluffieness is quite great, isn't it? Hmm... A super-strong keybored attack on the head... Seems like an effective way to get rid of Naraku to me. LOL. Kill? Yes, they did... Happy? Thanks agian for all of the nice reviews! It means tons!!!  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi-   
  
Thanks for the review... If I haven't read some of your fics yet, rest assured, I will now that I have gone back and looked at your review!!!  
  
hoshi-ko88-   
  
Yay!!! I am glad I made your day with one o my chappies!!! Coolness, thanks for the complement! Don't worry! Definitly gonna check out your fics!!! Thanks for reading it continuesly, I appericiate it!Sorry that the ending wasn't that great, but don't worry! I will be sure to read your fics! Thanks agian for reviewing!!!  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket-  
  
Thanks for the review!!! Yeah, I know! I kinda put her in a sad sitchy huh? Takato is not a cool dude and should be shot... In my humble opinion... I am terribly glad you like my fic! ^_^ Yes, I agree, at that point in the fic, Kagome's mom *did* need, as you put it, "to be hit upside the head with a 50lb sledge hammer"... HeeHee, I would like to think that the need for that was desposed of in chappie 9, though. Thanks again for the reviews!!!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman-   
  
Thanks for the review! Yeah, the first chappie was NOT my best, heh heh, I was having some problems, you know, I wanted to have italics, and bolds and stuff like that, but I suppose I did something wrong... Yeah, spelling has never been my strong point, but not a good excuse, is it? Yeah... And thanks for the tip about annonomys reviews, although, I, of course, screwed up, thinking I had done it, but not realizing it hadn't been done until my 8th chapter was written. Yeah... But hey! Its my first fic and I suck with computers! Anyways... Honestly, I dont' know what the hell I was thinking when I said "Futile Era", all I can do when I see it is shake my head in shame... Thanks for the reviews! Love your fics!  
  
Sakura10010-   
  
Yay!!! You love my fic!!! Je suis très heureux! (I am very happy!) (I think) Yay!!! I am soo glad that you like my fic and that you are my "Greatest fan!" Its so cool! And yeah, I like the fighting Kagome as well, she kicks ass! Wow, You really like my writing! HeeHee, don't worry! I shall not let you down! Now that this fic is complete I shall continue my efforts as a fanfic writer!!! Thanks for all the overly great coments!  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn-  
  
Thanks for the reveiws! I am happy that you are a fan of cuteness! I am too! Yes, cuteness is a good thing. Yay! Thanks for loving my story! Its people like you that make it, well, loved! Yes, Miroku's misfortune is great for comedy...*Miroku gets slapped...Rach points and laughs* Yeah...Anyways, Thanks again for the lovely reviews!  
  
Inuhugger-  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews! And I agree, poo is icky, but it was nessisary to prove a point! Ack! I am sooo sorry! Honestly! It was a completely absentminded act that I appologize for!!! I even have an appology on my bio if you wish to see it!!! I am sorry!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Bonkerzz-   
  
Thanks for thinking my fic was cool!  
  
Dreamer Wolf-   
  
Thanks for the review! Yeah, it was a little OOC, but I am happy that you considered it a "good OOC" though! Thanky for the encouregement!  
  
AquaMoon-  
  
HeeHee, thanks! And don't worry! If you are reading this I am sure you already know, they get through the whole "Naraku" thing ok!  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd-  
  
Thanks for the reviews... Heehee, Lovely cheer... Sorry, but I must put it in here!!! Hope you don't mind!   
  
==since she hates peppy cheerleader outfits,wearing a mildly short black skirt and silver top,and waving fake swords instead of pom-poms==   
  
Go Inu,  
  
Go Kagome,  
  
kick Naraku to the ground!  
  
Make him unable to hear any sound!  
  
Ra ra ree!  
  
Kick him in the knee!  
  
Ra ra rass!  
  
Kick him in the...other knee!   
  
HeeHee, Thanks tons for the fabo reviews!!!   
  
Aejavu-   
  
Wow! Well, so far I think you have sent me the most reviews out of every body for a grand total of 7 (when I wrote this at least!) Thanks for all of them! Also, I must thank your for leaving the most entertaining review I have ever gotten, though it is a close race with a few of your fellow reveiwers! But I must say, your reviews reflect your stories... THEY ARE FUNNY!!!! ... Whew, Ok. Anyways... You left me some good comments too, yeah, the whole romantic thing did kinda happen fast... But in my little world, I just pretended that before what I wrote it was already building... Yeah... Probably would have helped if I wrote a prolog...Oh well, what can you do? Whats done is done... HeeHee, yes, the Miroku line was rather amusing, wasn't it? LOL... Yeah. BTW... That was a small dialoge in the reviews, wasn't it? Ha! I may not be sharp but at least I am pointy enough to point that stuff out! Hahaha!!! Ok, thanks again!!!  
  
SleepySango-  
  
You made a ton of very valid points. And I banged my head on the wall for many an hour when I got a few reviews informing me of the whole "futile-era" disastor... Yeah, so now, I would like to think, I am a little wiser, a little smarter, and a little closer to a concusion than I have been in a while. I have read your work, and think it is really good! So your oppinion means a lot! I know that this fic didn't turn out great, but I am trying really hard with my other ones! I even have some that I haven't published yet for the soul purpose of making them great! Thanks a lot for the critisism! And yeah, I have thought about this a while... At first I wasn't pleased, but hey! I am going to be critizied all my life, might as well get used to in now! Thanks agian!  
  
Ryu SaChiKo SaMa-  
  
Glad you think my fic is good!!!  
  
Naruko-   
  
HeeHee, thanks for the entertaining review!   
  
Ps... I *do* have Pocky! *Waves Pocky in front of your face before eating it with too much enthusiasm* JK... Thanks again for the review!  
  
Me!- (no, its not "me the writer")  
  
Well, "Me!" I was just having some self embosed problems... Thanks for reading my fic!  
  
Killer-  
  
Yeah, thanks for the review, the first chapter did suck I know, quality wise anyways... Glad you like the plot!!!  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89-  
  
HeeHee, yes, I believe you do have to love the fluff.Yay! You liked my ending! Thanks!!! Well, thanks for the reveiw!!!  
  
Harm Marie-  
  
Reassurence is a good thing! Thanks!  
  
alyssa (Barb0290@aol.com)-  
  
Ack!!! Sorry I haven't emailed you yet!!! I will I promise!!! My email is starry_sky26@yahoo.com, and I WILL email you!!! Ok? Thanks for the nice reveiws!!!  
  
Frozen Lighting-  
  
Hahaha!!! Coolness! Thanks for all the cool reveiws! It is a comfort to know that there are spelling-challenged folks out there like myself. LOL. Anyways... So glad you like my fic! Read my other one too, ok!? Thanks again!!!  
  
Merfair-  
  
Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked it! And just know, your stories are good! Thats why you are on my list o favs!!!  
  
Tobino (TurtleLady123@yahoo.co.uk) -  
  
Hope you liked chappie 9... I sort of did something along the lines of your idea, but not entirely so... HeeHee, thanks for reading and reveiwing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! Well, I guess I am done here, I just want to say thanks again for reading my fic! I really appericiate it! Anyways... Be sure to read "Law Students Like to Aruge". Its my other fic, its a bit different than this one was but I think you might like it! ^_^ (I hope!)  
  
Anyways... I will miss writing thee, my first fan fic! May the world treat you well!!!  
  
Well... I guess this is where I say "Tootles" for the last time in this fic... *Tear* 


End file.
